Tears in the Rain
by Dangerzonex
Summary: They knew regardless of there situation the hate they had for each other could never match the love they'll always have. Tale of forbidden love. (Au)


Authors Note: I've been itching to write an (au) story with these two. This chapter gives you a glimpse of how just how difficult there relationship is and a idea of what the sequel will be about. Chapter 2 will defiantly give you more information of these two and how there relationship came about. Not a long chapter but just long enough for you guys to enjoy the intro to this journey with me. Ladies & Gentlemen 'Tears in the Rain'

* * *

_They knew regardless of there situation the hate they had for each other could never match the love they'll always have. Tale of forbidden love. _

* * *

_Chapter 1 : _**A Storm Launch**

"Paige !"

The plea reached her but she didn't stop. She wasn't even sure at this point why she was running, but her feet simply carried her forward. She needed to get away.

How exactly had it come to this? Tears and just pain as she took a breath each inhale tugged at the knot in her chest.

"Paige for god sake stop."

Unable to keep running she just stopped. Turning just as he pushed his way into her sight she took a step back.

"Stop." her command was laced with venom and hurt.

He paused in his stop. Six steps separated them.

Drying her cheeks with the back of her hand, she took a second before she lifted her chin forcing herself to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry ?" she chuckled but there was no sense of humor in it. "Go the hell Seth."

"I never meant to hurt you." Cautiously he took a step closer.

"Oh really ? so you thought shoving your tongue down that bitch throat in front of me was going to be okay with me. How stupid can you be Seth?"

There relationship was complicated to say the least.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to man up and stop hiding behind your parents. I was okay with having our relationship as a secret but now i don't think i could do this anymore."

"You know my situation Paige. My parents will be livid if they found out about us. Marrying Jannelle is not something i want. But is something i have to do."

She couldn't believe it. He was choosing his parents wish over her. Everything they had was gone in a matter of seconds as she opened her mouth.

"Im pregnant."

The world stopped. A look of disbelief crossed his face but soon replace by anger. Her heart hammer as he closed the distance between them.

"How long did you know about this ?"

Wasn't the response she was expecting. "3 weeks."

He couldn't believe it. All this time ... "Are you fucking kidding me ? You knew you was fucking pregnant with my child this whole time and your telling me this now." with each word his voice got louder. How could she be this naive ?

"Lower your god damn voice i don't need the whole world to know."

" Your such a fucking a bitch."

She lost it. Her hand struck his face in a fast motion. " Fuck you Seth."

Before she could blink, he grabbed a hold of her shirt slammed her into the wall in a fast motion. "Im getting real sick and tired of your attitude right now."

"Get off of me." she struggled against his strong frame. "I hate you , I fucking hate you."

He slammed his lips against hers in a roughly matter ignoring her pleas of protest as his tongue explored inside her mouth. She eventually caved in. The next couple of minutes was filled with clothes being ripped off and the moans that filled the empty hallway as he pounded into her.

She let out another moan , "I hate-e youu"

He grunted as her walls closed around his member , "I hate you to."

They knew regardless of there situation the hate they had for each other could never match the love they'll always have.

She saw stars as they came together. He rested his head on her shoulder still inside her. "You know we can't keep this baby." he whispered.

She couldn't bring herself to reply to him. One lone tear dropped down her cheek before she wiped it away. "I can't do this anymore Seth." her lips quivered. She hated when she was emotional.

"I know."

"I'm not getting rid of this baby."

He finally pulled away from her. He quickly got dressed and looked at his watch. "I have a meeting in about 10 minutes. Will talk about this later."

He started to walk away. She yelled out to his retreating form. "I'm not going to keep being a secret Seth. "

He turned to her , "What is that suppose to mean ?"

"It means you won't ever see me again."

"Is that suppose to be a threat ?"

She pulled herself from the wall "No its a promise."

He didn't bother to say another word to her. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall and soon out of her view.

That was the last time he saw her.

[Review Guys]


End file.
